The prior art teaches the use of very simple cables for interconnecting the positive side of an amplifier to the positive side of a speaker and the return side of the amplifier to the return side of the speaker. This has resulted in time misalignments between high frequency and low frequency sound components transmitted through such cable. The prior art has presented no solution to such a problem.